


Making It Home for Christmas

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Eventual Jensen on top, Eventual bottom Jared, Hurt Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jensen getting a blow job, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jared, RPF, Schmoop, Worried Jared, light sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's trying to get back to Austin for Christmas when something happens that may delay him permanently and may also directly affect not only Jared but also the show.</p>
<p>Jared's in Austin planning for Christmas when he wakes up with what he thought was nightmare until Jensen's father arrives on his door with some news he's not prepared for and rushes back to Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, probably some explicit content but at this stage I'm not sure how much.
> 
> Beta'd By: Cappy712
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author note: This was actually the first holiday piece I planned to write but then other things got in the way. It's planned for 2 chapters and it might not be complete by Christmas Day but it will be before New Year.

**Making it Home for Christmas**

**Chapter One**

“Next year if I get held over for reshoots we’re having Christmas in Canada,” Jensen Ackles muttered to himself while eyeing the clock on the dash of his Jeep and the GPS that was trying to make sense of some very curvy and extremely snowy backroads.

Most of the cast and crew of Supernatural had been let go for holiday break a week earlier, including his co-star, best friend, and so much more Jared Padalecki, but due to a couple reshoots Jensen had to stay over. Now he was scrambling to get to a smaller out of the way airport to take a small plane as far as Seattle where he was due to catch a plane home to Austin.

The actor had been scrambling as it was only to find out there was a huge accident on the road which would delay traffic for hours. He’d debated on waiting, rescheduling or taking the back roads around the accident since he’d just gotten a new GPS installed and figured he could still make it to the airport in time if he did that.

Jensen decided to risk the back road and was making pretty decent time until his so-called up-to-date GPS missed a road that was closed and put him on one that he was not even close to familiar with; one that seemed tiny, unpaved and slippery in spots since it had snowed the night before and the overhanging trees and hills kept sunshine from hitting the thick ice.

He was grumbling about his smart ass GPS telling him he was off course and worrying about missing his flight when he suddenly grabbed the wheel tighter when he felt the Jeep spin a little too much for his comfort. “Shit!” he slowed down to practically a crawl when it hit him that he’d also missed a turn somewhere and would have to try to turn around and find it.

“Hell with it. If I don’t make it Jay can Skype Christmas or something. This is more dangerous than the first time I let Jared drive my one Jeep when it was a stick shift and he about tore the transmission out finding reverse in the middle of the street.”

Jensen was pressing on the brake to stop the jeep when suddenly he felt the right front tire hit a spot of black ice, spin and before he could do anything else it all seemed to go topsy turvy on him. He heard the tire spin, the Jeep’s brakes squeal as they tried to grab but there was nothing to grab onto when the side of the road that was packed with snow and ice turned out not to be road at all and gave way under the Jeep’s weight.

Jensen had no time to react as he realized he and the Jeep were tumbling off the road and down a steep snowy embankment. He thought he might have shouted but the last thing he thought of as the Jeep rolled and the actor felt something crack in his head and pain shot through his body was his family and also big hazel eyes. Then there was nothing but black.

** Austin, Texas:  **

Nightmares were not something that Jared Padalecki normally had. In fact as far as the 6’4” actor could recall his dreams were usually replaying scenes or running future scenes in his head. Oh, he had the standard dreams he was certain as well as a few that weren’t standard that he only shared with one man but nightmares were out of the ordinary. So when he shot awake in the middle of the night with his heart pounding and lodged in his throat and his best friend’s name on his lips it both scared and worried Jared.

Pushing it off as too much stress of the holiday and stuff he laid back down to try to go back to sleep but every time Jared closed his eyes all he saw was Jensen’s eyes and blood. After an hour of this and unable to go back to sleep, Jared finally gave up and sat up to grab for his phone. He wasn’t going to sleep unless he heard Jensen’s smooth deep voice so he hit the number on his speed dial list and waited for it to be picked up only to scowl when the call went to voicemail.

“Not funny, Jen,” he said into the phone on the fifth try. “Pick up the phone. I need to ask you something about…something,” he wasn’t about to admit he’d had a nightmare and needed to hear his best friend’s voice.

“What time is it in Vancouver?” Gen’s voice asked from beside him where his restless movements and soft muttering complaints about stupid voicemail voices had woken her. “He might be sleeping or in the shower or his phone might be dead or…”

“Not dead,” Jared shot back without thinking, feeling an uneasy cold feeling building inside him the longer it went that he couldn’t reach his friend. “Jensen’s OCD about charging that damn phone, especially since he got on Twitter. Plus he should be on a plane so…”

Gen sat up to turn the bedside light on and immediately noticed how pale her husband looked. “You know how some flights are, Jared. He might not have service or something. Just go back to sleep and I’m sure Jensen’ll call as soon as he gets service. Do you want to talk to me about what woke you up?” she asked even though she wasn’t disappointed when he shook his head or when he reached for his clothes. “Jared…”

“I can’t go back to sleep, Gen,” he leaned down to brush a quick kiss over her lips before pulling his shirt on. “I need to talk to Jensen. I need him to pick up that phone cause I…I just feel like something’s wrong. I’m okay. I won’t wake the boys,” he promised and slipped out of the bedroom to move silently down the steps to the kitchen to make coffee.

Jared hadn’t liked leaving Canada without Jensen. He wanted to stay so they could fly back to Austin together but Jensen had insisted he go ahead and reluctantly Jared had listened.

He’d talked to his boyfriend, it was just him so he let himself think the word with a smile, the night before and knew his plans. He hadn’t liked him taking a smaller private flight into Seattle since the weather had gotten worse and told Jensen if the weather was bad not to drive or fly; just to wait it out. Jensen had said he would but Jared had known Jensen Ackles for 10 years so he knew the man would try to get home for Christmas just because he said he would.

Jared tried to distract himself by doing little odds and ends that early morning then he helped Gen get the boys ready to see his family for a children’s holiday party that afternoon. He puttered in his garage with putting a couple toys together but every 30 minutes he was hitting redial and by that afternoon he’d stopped pretending he wasn’t worried.

When he called Vancouver and was told Jensen had left the set a little behind schedule but had left his worry kicked up a notch. It passed into concern when he called the airport and was told that Jensen never made the private flight and no one had heard from him.

By the time his doorbell rang later that day Jared was close to panicking and half debating catching a flight to Vancouver, Christmas or not when he heard Gen called for him.

“Jared?” she stuck her head in the den where he’d been for hours trying to find someone who could tell him where the hell Jensen was. “Sweetheart? Alan’s here.”

Ice cold fear hit Jared then because if Alan Ackles was at his door then something was very wrong. He wiped his suddenly damp palms on his jeans before going out to see that Jensen’s father was indeed standing in the living room.

Jared was as close to Jensen’s family as Jensen was with his own but there was always that moment of nervous energy inside Jared whenever he first saw Alan and had been since they admitted to their parents that they’d moved their friendship to a different level. So seeing Alan Ackles was like first meeting his boyfriend’s father or so it always felt.

This time there was so much more nervousness involved because Jared knew the man wouldn’t have come to his house in person if something wasn’t wrong. “Where’s Jensen?” he asked flat out.

“We don’t know quite yet, Jared,” Alan admitted, stepping forward to reach out to grab onto Jared when his legs shook. “His mother and I got the call from the online GPS company when the signal went out that his Jeep was involved in some sort of collision and Jensen didn’t respond vocally but so far the authorities up there haven’t been able to find the Jeep or Jensen.”

Jared’s brain shut down right then and all he saw was his nightmare coming true. He blinked when he found himself suddenly sitting down with his head being shoved between his knees while Alan told Gen to bring a glass of water.

“Jared…Jared, calm down and take a slow breath, son. It’s going to be fine. Jensen’s going to be fine,” the older man was reassuring the visibly shaking young actor. “I wanted to come tell you in person rather than over the phone or in case anything gets leaked out to the media. The last thing Donna and I would want is for you to hear this over Twitter or something like that. We’re catching a flight up to Vancouver and I know Christmas is soon but…”

“I’m going.” There was no doubt in Jared’s mind that it would take him being struck by lightning or some other massive injury to keep him from going back to Vancouver and looking for his friend. “I…I know it might seem odd or out of place since technically I’m not his family but…”

Alan’s hand landed firmly on Jared’s shoulder to look him directly in the eyes. “Jared, you’ve been family to Jensen since the first day you filmed. You’ve been a part of our family since even before he brought you home to meet us and to be honest Donna already booked your ticket since she told me that’s what you’d say,” he chuckled. “Will your family mind?”

“Momma already said if I had to go back and needed them that they’d come and Gen…” he glanced back to see his wife’s understanding smile. “I think she’ll be heading for Danneel to stay with her and JJ. Just give me a minute to grab some stuff?”

“Yeah, go grab a bag. I’ll wait here for you,” Alan noticed but didn’t comment on how much Jared’s hands shook when he hugged his wife and sons goodbye or the way he played with the ring he wore on a chain around his neck as they drove to the airport. “Jared, my son is strong. Whatever happened, Jensen’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, I know that, sir,” Jared murmured but still couldn’t get his nightmare out of his head or how cold he felt right then. ‘Hang on, Jen,’ he thought silently. ‘I’ll find you.’

** Somewhere in Vancouver: **

Cold, pain, and a definite sense that something was wrong dragged Jensen out of the black inkiness that had claimed him hours before.

He was confused for a moment when he first opened his eyes and everything was blurry, lashes stuck his cheeks until he finally got a hand to move sluggishly to rub them clear, feeling little ice crystals break loose from the blood he found that had dripped from somewhere on his head into his face and slowly it began to come back to him.

Jensen recalled leaving the set, trying to get to a small airport outside of Vancouver to catch a small private plane to Seattle and then on to Austin. He recalled an accident on the highway and taking the back roads then he recalled taking a wrong turn and the Jeep slipping on black ice and then it all going wrong when he and Jeep tipped over the steep hill and that was where he was waking up.

“Crap,” Jensen groaned, realizing the Jeep had come to a stop on its top and he was still caught by the seatbelt, the belt that had probably saved his life…if he didn’t freeze to death now or get buried in snow since he could see it had been snowing since he crashed.

His head was dizzy and hurting but he hoped that was just from being upside down though he thought something had hit him in the head before he lost consciousness. Struggling with the belt, the actor wasn’t fast enough to catch himself or muffle the scream of pain when he came out of the seat and hit hard only to discover his one arm was in serious pain and it felt like there was sharp pain in his leg and ribs as well.

The windshield was shattered and the passenger side looked crunched in by the tree that had started to come through and that Jensen realized he’d been lucky he hadn’t been killed on impact. Now he just had to get out of the wreck, see where he was and hope he could get help before he froze or…as he looked down to see blood covering his hand…bleed to death.

Ignoring the pain and nausea, Jensen pulled himself out of the broken driver’s side window painfully; body stiff from being unconscious for a lot longer than he thought he’d been as he saw that it was dark and that didn’t bode well for him at all.

Fighting back the normal urge to panic, Jensen struggled to reach for his cellphone inside his jacket to see it was cracked but it still lit so at least he’d have a little light as he tried to see how bad he was hurt or if he could get to the emergency kit in the back that Jared insisted he keep in the Jeep.

He figured he had a concussion and some broken ribs by the way he was breathing but what worried Jensen was his leg and arm. He didn’t think his legs were broke but he feared one might be fractured by the way his knee hurt.

Jensen moved his fingers to find they were stiff but moving. His right arm was stiff as pain came from the shoulder while his left arm just felt stiff from cold. He heard a beeping but ignored it as he tried to move but quickly discovered that he wouldn’t be standing on his left leg when searing agony was felt in the kneecap and lower leg.

“Shit! Shit! _Shit_!” he groaned, accepting he was well and truly fucked. He was stuck at the bottom of a hill on a road that he doubted anyone would be using at night in the snow, with the temperature dropping and slipping into shock.

The snow was soaking his jeans and jacket as he tried to drag himself to where he could grab the kit and was relieved to see a couple flares, some packs of dried food, some heat packs he could use in his gloves and some matches to start a fire…if he had anything to burn and he was confident the Jeep wasn’t leaking gas and would blow him up if he lit a fire.

Jensen shivered but held off using the heat pack for later since he wasn’t sure how long he might be out here. He was certain that eventually someone would realize he hadn’t made his flight and report him missing. He just wasn’t sure if anyone would think to look for him on some back road or down a hill.

It took some doing and a lot of pain but Jensen finally pulled enough tossed around luggage and stuff out or pushed it aside so he could use the back of the Jeep for a little shelter from the falling snow and biting wind. Rubbing his gloved hands over his face, he winced at that pain that caused and could only hope it was because his face was too cold and he didn’t have any fractures on his face but he didn’t think he did since his jaw worked and his nose didn’t feel broke.

“Jeremy’s gonna be pissed if I die like this,” he muttered and then smirked that his first concern about dying was how it would screw the show up. “God, I think I need to relearn my priorities or something or…crap,” Jensen’s thoughts about priorities suddenly had his thoughts moving away from freezing to death or being eaten by a wild animal to his friends and family.

He worried about Danneel and JJ but for some reason his biggest worry was for Jared. Jensen rested his head back on the cold metal but fought the sudden desire to close his eyes and thought of his friend, co-star, and lover at home in Texas.

Jensen wondered if anyone suspected anything was wrong yet. He wasn’t sure of the timeline since he could barely see straight right then. He tried to see if his phone had a signal where he might be able to get a text out but couldn’t see and doubted if it did so he shut it down to save what battery it had for later if he needed the light for anything.

He lit one of the smaller flares so he wouldn’t be in total darkness given that one of the few things no one but his family, his wife, and Jared knew was that Jensen was not overly fond of being in total darkness; in fact he hated it so the thought of freezing to death or bleeding to death or getting eaten in the pitch black dark of this hillside wasn’t helping him not to panic.

He tried to keep his mind busy to avoid the trap of thinking too much but it was hard. He was cold, in pain, scared and his damn mind kept pulling him back to things he did not want to think about.

Jensen knew if anything happened to him that Danneel would take care of their little girl; she raise her right and make sure she knew her Daddy loved her and that marrying Tom was fine with him as he smirked at the inside joke between him and Jared lately since their kids were nearly inseparable since the Ackles family moved to Austin.

He thought of his folks as well as his brother and sister but Jensen’s main thoughts always moved back to Jared and he dug stiff fingers into his pocket for his wallet to pull out a photo he kept buried behind others so no one but him would ever see it. “Jay,” he whispered with a weak smile.

The photo was of him and Jared 10 years ago and them more recently. It never failed to amaze Jensen how much his friend had grown up or how long they’d loved each other and how much he still loved Jared.

It took them six months of filming, of living together and adjusting to one another’s habits before either of them got up the nerve to broach the topic that had been very obviously simmering around them since their first scene together.

Jensen blamed too much alcohol at a party for his loose tongue one night but it was when a nervous Jared didn’t shy away from him after that night that Jensen began to think more on the possibilities that there might be more between them.

He remembered a night after a long hard shoot that they’d gone out to a bar with some of the crew to just shoot some pool, drink a few beers since it was a Friday night and some girl came onto him. Jensen, even after 10 years, could still see the hurt in those damn big soft eyes that were not Sam Winchester’s but Jared’s contribution to his character.

It was that night after Jensen got a half drunk and too emotional Jared back home that they both admitted their feelings for one another though Jensen kept from kissing the younger man until the next day when Jared was sober and would remember it. After that Jensen never looked back and regardless of girlfriends and later on wives did the love he felt for Jared change.

Keeping the photo where he could reach it, Jensen struggled to get something out from around his neck. He didn’t want to take his gloves off but wanted to feel the ring that he wore on a chain; a ring that matched one that Jared had and wore on a similar chain.

Reaching for his phone again, Jensen turned it back on while still hearing an annoying beeping that he couldn’t decide if it was the Jeep’s horn slowly burning out or something in his ears ringing but he put it out of his mind for the moment to the voice recorder on his phone.

Jensen knew he didn’t have signal so he couldn’t call or text but he figured eventually someone might stumble on the wreckage and him and this message would get to where it needed to be or he might delete it given that having a stranger find his phone and possibly figure out just how close he and Jared were wouldn’t do anything but hurt Jared’s life.

“Hey, Jay,” he began slowly; hearing how low and slightly slurred his voice sounded even to him and figured he was slipping into shock and probably hypothermia as well. “I’m not sure if or when you’ll hear this but if you do it means I’m a popsicle and missed getting home to you.

“I took a wrong turn somewhere on the back road and well I think I totaled the Jeep over a hill so…I don’t think I’ll be keeping that one promise but hey, you’ll be okay. I taught you well these last 10 years so I know you’ll make it just…don’t let this get to you and don’t blame yourself, Jay,” Jensen knew his friend and knew that Jared would blame himself for not staying like he’d wanted to. “I sent you home and I made the choice to take a shortcut and then got lost so this is on me.

“Be happy, be safe, and know that I’ll love you always,” Jensen smiled as he ran a cold finger over the ring to remember the night they exchanged the rings. “In my life I’ve made a lot of mistakes, done some things that I wish I could change but meeting you, getting the part of Dean, and then falling in love with you will never be things I regretted. Love you, Jared. Merry Christmas too.”

A burst of pain made Jensen gasp, cutting off and dropping his phone while grabbing for his head. He thought he heard something in a distance and knew he should make an attempt to fire off one of the larger flares in case there was someone up on the road but when he went to move there was only searing pain and then nothing but darkness and a last vision of frightened hazel eyes and an image of Jared calling for him.

** 36 Hours Later: **

“We located your son’s jeep but as of yet we haven’t located either your son or a body so…” the grim faced official reported to a frowning Alan Ackles while Donna was torn between trying to remain calm and keeping her fingers dug into a shaking arm of the young man beside her. “With the weather in that area worsening I’m not sure how much longer we can maintain the search parties. Plus given the time we believe Mr. Ackles crashed the odds of his…”

“No,” Jared broke in before the RCMP officer could finish that statement. “Jensen’s not dead. He’s out there hurt, cold, scared but alive. You can’t just give up on him!”

“Honey, no one’s giving up on Jensen,” Donna Ackles was quick to soothe before shooting her best ‘Mom’ look to the officers facing them. “Are you? Are you giving up on my son?”

The lead officer on the case coughed until he looked away from the woman’s sharp eyes. “No, ma’am,” he finally replied. “My officers and the volunteers will continue to look for your son but…you have to understand that in that area there are a lot of wild animals and with the condition of his Jeep and the blood on site…your son was most probably seriously hurt, Mrs. Ackles.”

Jared had to get out; he just needed to get out of the room before he ended up punching someone in their faces. He couldn’t handle this damn inability to do anything when he knew Jensen needed help.

When he and Jensen’s parents arrived back in Vancouver they’d been met by a stern faced RCMP officer that immediately put Jared on the defensive because the man had been making the same dumb assumptions about Jensen that others had over the years or that anyone did when they learned he was an actor. They immediately assumed drugs or alcohol were involved.

It had taken a lot to keep him from going off right then but he hadn’t. He understood the reputation actors got and while some of them deserved the bad rap others, like Jensen, didn’t; especially not when he was missing and probably hurt somewhere out there.

Now he was pacing the kitchen of Jensen’s home in Vancouver since that was where the officers told the family to go so they weren’t in the way at the police station.

Jared had called Jeremy Carver to let him know what was happening and the show’s producer said he was taking the first flight back to Canada from LA, where he’d been for the holiday break. Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s holiday but he also didn’t tell their boss not to come since if anything did happen to be seriously wrong then it would be up Jeremy to make the call to what to do or how to proceed but right that moment Jared refused to think those thoughts.

He leaned on the counter to rub his aching head while using the heel of his palm to rub the ache over his heart. “Please, please be okay, Jen,” he whispered, feeling his eyes starting to burn again. “I never should’ve left here without him.”

“Jared, this is not your fault and Jensen would not want you to blame yourself,” Donna spoke from the door as she came in to make some coffee and see what was in the fridge that she could work with.

“No, I wanted to stay with him until he was done so we could fly down together but he said that would cheat me out of time with the boys. It was only five days, Donna. I should’ve stayed,” Jared fought the urge to slam his hand into a cabinet as his frustration with the RCMP, the other officials involved and their lack of caring grew.

“And if you had then I might’ve had both of my boys lost out there somewhere,” Donna remarked, lifting a brow as Jared started to argue that Josh was safe back in Texas when he stopped and finally let a broken sound be heard as he realized what she was saying.

Donna smiled as she stepped closer to reach up and hold him, knowing how much fear Jared was burying to keep up appearances of just being her son’s co-star and friend. “He’s going to be fine, honey,” she promised while silently praying she was correct. “Now you sit down while I try to see what you boys keep in this house to eat because when they do find Jensen he’s going to need you strong and healthy.”

“I know,” Jared did know that it was just hard to keep going with the façade or hide his panic with each passing hour.

It had dropped to below freezing the night before and a look in the closet had told him his boyfriend hadn’t worn the heaviest winter jacket he owned so immediately Jared knew that was a bad sign.

Because they often filmed in the colder more remote parts of Vancouver when not on set they’d both had to sit through hours of training and medical lectures on the proper things to do and clothes to pack or wear to avoid hypothermia. Seeing that Jensen hadn’t worn the heavy coat upset Jared but then he knew the logic behind Jensen’s decision. Less to carry with him on the planes or to bring back when they had to come back to set.

“Next time we’re on break I am not leaving this country until he does or the next time some asshole decides Jensen has to do reshoots I’m shooting the asshole,” he grumbled and tried to recall which crew member would be getting his boot up his ass soon.

The next nine hours were hell for everyone. Jared was fighting the need to tell everyone off and go out on his own until he found his friend and he might’ve done just that if Donna hadn’t called Jared’s own mother who immediately threatened to be on the next flight up if he didn’t calm down and let the proper authorities do their jobs.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki! I do not want to get a call from Donna telling me that both of our sons our missing in those woods!” Shelly snapped firmly over the phone. “Now I know you’re upset, so are we, so is everyone, but you need to think about Jensen! He’s going to need you with him and not in the hospital bed beside him if you run off on your own and get lost or hurt too. Now settle down and it’ll be fine.”

Jared was slowly loosing hope that it would be fine. He lost more when Jeremy arrived and the words delay filming or recasting or plot changes were heard where he was on the phone with someone.

“I will not film without Jensen,” he flat out said, finger poking his producer in the center of his chest, hazel eyes sharp and angry as well as hurt that the man would even think it. “There will be no plot changes or recasting. If Jensen’s hurt and needs time to heal then the writers can write it into the script and I’ll pick up the slack. Mark and Misha will pick up the slack if they have to. And if…and if, God forbid, they can’t find him…then you will write one scene for me because Sam and the Impala will both go over that cliff. No Jensen, no show.”

Jared walked out of the room with that to lock himself in the master bedroom upstairs. He needed space and time to be alone and this was the room that still gave him peace and hope. “Jensen,” he sat on the edge of the bed their shared to pick up a photo, feeling one tear drop to his hand.

Laying on the bed, Jared pulled a pillow over to him and muffled the sudden sob of fear or worry in it when he realized he could still smell Jensen on the pillowcase and vowed to anyone who would listen to him that if they’d just give Jensen back to him safe and sound that they’d lay off pranking the crew.

He wasn’t aware of drifting off to sleep with tears in his eyes or dreams of Jensen in this bed. Jared’s dreams were hazy, cloudy and he was cold but he started to wake back up when he dreamed he could feel familiar fingers running through his hair and a voice that he would beg a Crossroads demon to hear again calling for him.

A loud bang had Jared snapping awake with a gasp, realizing he’d fallen to sleep and what he was hearing was someone pounding on the door and calling for him…no, shouting for him.

Realizing it was Alan, Jared shook the sleep and tears out of his eyes to stumble to the door. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to disappear like that or for so long,” he was saying as he pulled it open only to stop at the expression on the older man’s face. “What…what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, fingers going white on the door as his stomach knotted in fear of what his friend’s father was about to tell him when Alan reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Alan?”

“They found him, Jared,” Alan told him, face showing his relief. “They found Jensen. They’ve got him, son…and I’m told he’s asking for you.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making It Home for Christmas**

**Chapter Two**

After hearing that Jensen had been found some of Jared Padalecki’s concern had lessened. Or it had until he and Jensen’s parents got to the local hospital and were told that they’d rushed the actor to surgery to start to fix some injuries he’d sustained in the crash and then from his exposure to the elements.

“Your son was actually a very lucky man, Mr. and Mrs. Ackles,” an older doctor in charge of the case had told them while they waited for word from surgery. “He was wearing his seatbelt and that saved his life. He did suffer from obvious cracked and broken ribs. His one shoulder was dislocated and his one knee was injured but nothing is broken there. He’ll just need to stay off his feet and rest for a couple weeks. The reason for surgery was a small tear internally that we caught and there was some swelling on the knee that we also wanted to relieve.”

“When he comes out of surgery, he’ll be taken to a private room and a nurse will come get you and your wife so you can see him,” the doctor seemed to pause a moment while looking at the chart before looking up. “Standard procedure is to only allow family or spouses in to see a patient at this stage but I was told he was asking for his co-star when the EMTs brought him in earlier.”

Jared had stayed across the room, trying not to appear as concerned as he was or upset that he knew because he wasn’t a direct relative or a spouse that he probably wouldn’t be allowed to see his friend regardless if Jensen asked for him or not.

He was aware that by now it had leaked that Jensen had been in an accident and the press and others were starting to swarm the hospital asking questions or trying to get pictures or glimpses of anything that could get put out to the press sources or social media.

Jeremy had called in helped to keep the hospital clear and had given a statement assuring fans that Jensen’s injuries were minor and he would be fine as well as asking them not to call and clog up the switchboard and to respect the Ackles family’s wishes for privacy and that he or the other cast would keep them appraised of things as they learned stuff.

Everyone had wished to keep this secret for the moment but given that Jensen had been found by loggers who had fortunately heard the Jeep’s satellite connection beeping and saw a flare to find the in shock, hypothermic and injured actor before it was too late it was given that it would get out to someone.

Jared had called Gen so she could inform Danneel that Jensen was found and was safe. He expected his wife to say that Jensen’s wife would be flying up but was surprised when Danneel actually got on the phone with him herself.

“Have you seen him yet?” she asked, sounding concerned but relieved that her longtime friend had been found alive and was in the best possible hands now.

“No, they’d taken him to surgery before we got here,” he replied, fingers still toying with the ring he wore. “The doctors told Alan and Donna that the loggers who found him took him back to their camp for that night and allied basic first aid which kept him from getting worse and then once it was daylight they used their radio to call in for medical help.”

“Was he talking or conscious or anything?” Danneel smiled as she heard the pause. “Jared, you can tell me. I know if he was he wasn’t asking for me.”

“Of course he was,” Jared lied since he knew while Gen was fully excepting of how odd things were between them he was still on the fence to how Jensen’s wife felt about it all. “I mean…they said he…”

“Jared, I was friends with Jensen for a long time before I became his wife so I know that man and how his brain works,” Danneel cut him off but seemed calm and alright with what she was about to say as she watched her daughter play with Gen and Jared’s sons. “I know he loves you and while he puts up the right public appearance for the sake of the show if he was only half conscious and hurt that he’d be asking to see you. Now has he and will they let you see him?”

That’s what Jared wasn’t sure of right then even as he heard the doctor talking with Jensen’s parents. “I…don’t know,” he admitted, chewing his lip. “I’m not family and you’re his wife so…probably not.”

“Oh, no,” Danneel’s tone took on the one that she usually got when her former One Tree Hill co-star and Jared’s friend Chad did something stupid. “I’ll handle that if Alan and Donna don’t but you will see Jensen and you will stay with him and take care of him and let him know that I have JJ. Let him know she’ll have the Christmas her Daddy planned even if you two aren’t here to put all of Santa’s toys together for her and the boys.”

“My son asked for Jared and as far as we’re concerned he is family so he will be permitted to see and stay with Jensen,” Donna Ackles was firm as she declared this with the tone of a mother who was not going to be refused. “Trust me, you’ll have a far happier patient when Jensen wakes up fully if Jared’s with him than you will if he’s not because my boy won’t want to stay here if he doesn’t know where his friend is.”

The doctor had already been told by the administrator of the hospital to give the actor whatever he or his family needed since the head of the Network had been in touch so he glanced over at the worried eyes of Supernatural’s other star to smile.

“When Jensen is out of surgery and moved to his room I’ll have a nurse come and all of you,” he promised, nodding at Jared who he recalled treating once a few years earlier for a minor injury on the set; he also recalled the snarling his co-star had done at his staff for the suggestion he not stay with him during treatment.

It seemed like forever before that door opened again and a stern faced older nurse stepped in to inform them that Jensen was out of surgery, doing fine, and would be moving to his room shortly so they could follow her to the waiting room on that floor.

“Umm, maybe I should go call people or…” Jared wasn’t sure if this was right or a good idea no matter how much he really needed to see his friend to be sure he was safe.

“No, you will not do any such thing,” Donna scoffed, taking his arm like she would her own children when they started dragging their feet about anything. “You’re welcome here and Jensen will want to see you.”

Jared wanted to see his friend but he was also realizing he was scared to. It was never easy on him to see Jensen if he was sick or the few times he’d gotten hurt on set. To Jared, Jensen was always supposed to be the strong one, the one who took care of both of them and made sure things ran smoothly but now as he stood just inside the private room he realized that for the next little while he would have to be the one taking care of Jensen.

The room was softly lit by a small over the bed lamp and a small tree in the corner that Jared noticed most of the rooms had been decorated with. It took several moments before he moved closer to the bed where Jensen was laying, long lashes touching bruised pale cheeks while a gauze bandage was wrapped around his head.

His one arm was in a sling to protect the shoulder that had been put back into place while a heavy brace could also be seen wrapped around a knee to keep it steady while the leftover swelling went down so it could heal.

As Jared pulled a chair closer to sit beside the bed he also noticed the bruises on Jensen’s face from the crash and some redness for being exposed to the harsh weather and cold air. He looked carefully to be certain his friend was breathing alright and noticed it was shallow but steady and then remembered the doctor mentioning Jensen had some cracked and broken ribs.

“Jen,” he whispered and swore his voice sounded like a shout in the silent room but was relieved when Jensen didn’t appear disturbed and still slept under the effects of the hospital’s best pain killers and drugs to help him through surgery and then to dim the pain the man would be in.

Jared kept his eyes on Jensen’s face as if needing to watch him or else this might not be real but it took him several seconds to work up the guts to reach a hand up to very lightly, gently touch the hand that was lying unmoving on the bed. “Please wake up soon. Please be okay. Please don’t…”

A sudden burning in his eyes made Jared look away to rub his eyes, chastising himself for his emotions when the doctors promised that Jensen would be fine and that he’d heal but he’d have to rest and take it easy. Jared vowed his friend wasn’t budging from the sofa or the bed for as long as he needed to rest and if that pushed back filming then he’d take up the slack and they’d film Jensen’s scenes when he was back on his feet.

“Your folks are outside and Danneel said that she and Gen have Christmas taken care of for the kids since you won’t be able to travel to Austin in time for that but if they let you out of here I’ll make sure there’s a tree at the house and stuff,” he was saying while blinking his eyes to try to keep them open without realizing he was losing that battle.

Deciding to fold his one arm on the bed just so he could rest his head on it while keeping his other hand over Jensen’s, Jared let his heavy eyes drift close for a few seconds in the hopes he could clear his head if he took a quick nap.

“Not…gonna sleep, Jen,” he mumbled, feeling comfortable and nearly relaxed since he was with his best friend and knew Jensen was safe and not being eaten by wildlife. “Gonna be here when you wake up so…so I can go get your folks and…”

Donna and Alan had talked with the doctor again about Jensen’s injuries and how they gauged his prognosis. After being reassured that their son’s recovery looked strong they went to check on the boys only to stop inside the door to watch the scene in the private room.

Jared had fallen to sleep with his head on his arm but what had stopped the Ackles’ in their tracks was the stiff fingers of their son moving lightly through Jared’s hair even though Jensen’s eyes still appeared to be closed.

“Should we wake him up to at least stretch out on the sofa in the corner or…?” Alan started to ask while taking a step only to stop when his wife’s hand caught his arm at the same time as those long fingers went still and a single eye pried itself open to a half slit so a slightly glassy green eye could look over at them. “Jensen?”

Jensen had been in and out of consciousness since being found by those loggers and taken to their camp. He didn’t have a lot of memory but he thought he was able to answer a few of their questions and he knew they’d saved his life because if they hadn’t found him he wouldn’t have last more than another hour in the snow and cold.

He briefly recalled the EMTs arriving and able to tell them his name. He also fully recalled when asked who they could contact for him telling them to call Jared and Jensen also thought he recalled telling the doctors at the hospital in Vancouver he wanted to see Jared cause he’d be worried by this point. Then things went hazy and painful until he began waking up somewhat to a warm in pain body scents that screamed hospital but there was also a more familiar scent as well as a voice that helped him to focus.

Jensen heard Jared’s voice speaking softly; he heard the quiet shake to it as well as the shake of his fingers when he touched him with the barest of touches as if afraid he’d hurt Jensen.

It was too hard to try to wake up fully right then so Jensen had drifted in and out for a while longer until he realized that Jared had gotten quiet so with some struggle he made his free hand move until he touched soft hair where his boyfriend’s head was lying and let his fingers begin to move through it.

Feeling and touching Jared reminded Jensen that he was alive and had actually made it out of that mess. He knew he’d be working like hell to soothe his friend because just by the tone of voice and how hushed Jared’s drawl was Jensen knew he was scared and probably exhausted so he let Jared sleep while he let his own brain work through the memories and drugs the hospital had given him until he heard the door open.

Jensen could tell it was his parents even without looking but yet when his father spoke and sounded closer he stopped moving his fingers and worked to pry open an eye to try to look at them with a look that anyone on the Supernatural crew would know immediately meant to not touch Jared. Since his father would not know Jensen supposed he would have to respond even if he didn’t feel like it.

“… …D-don’t…” he winced as his own voice hurt his sore head. His voice was low, gravelly and ragged from both the cold and from not using it much in days.

“Don’t what, son?” Alan asked but stopped where he was as he saw Donna motion to the way Jensen’s hand was laying on Jared’s head as he slept. “I was just going to wake Jared up so he wouldn’t be stiff. Plus I think he’d want to know you’re awake. He’s been scared for days, Jensen.”

Jensen knew that. He’d known Jared would be scared once he figured out or was told something had happened to him but while waking Jared might seem like a good plan to his Dad, Jensen knew it was best to let his friend sleep off the edge and wake up on his own; though he did wish he could get Jared closer but knew that plan was out until he could get himself released.

“Don’t…touch him,” he finally got his voice to work a little better and gave his mother a grateful nod when she hurried over to lift a glass of ice water with a straw in it to his lips; helping his voice a bit as he forced his eyes to open fully. “Just…let Jay sleep. He’ll wake up in an hour…or so.”

Alan seemed to have his doubts but Jensen knew Jared. He’d been friends with him for 10 years and so much more for nine of those 10 years. He knew if Jared run himself into the ground or got too upset that he needed to crash or else he’d need knock him out in order to get him to sleep so his nerves calmed down. Only then could he be dealt with.

By the time Jared did start to wake up Jensen had been awake longer and was more alert than before. He’d been poked by well-meaning doctors; another reason he was glad Jared was asleep because he’d seen his friend try to slug doctors before and without their bodyguard around he didn’t want Jared tossed out of the hospital.

He answered police questions about the wreck and sensed that when he got a little tense and snippy at a few of the questions that Jared began to shift and knew his boyfriend would be waking up soon.

Luckily his father and Jeremy Carver arrived to head off any more questions about the accident being due to anything but weather and Jensen’s own error in judgment with the area. The rest would be up to his car insurance but even then Jensen was just glad to be alive and back in a city. He was glad to be able to see his family but he wouldn’t fully be happy until he got to look into big dark eyes and reassure Jared.

He’d spoken quietly to his wife who’d told him what Gen had told her about Jared’s nightmare which made his blood turn to ice at how similar it had been to his accident. Jensen drifted lightly after being told he was being kept for at least another day and if his friend didn’t wake up soon the doctor was considering admitting Jared too.

“He’ll wake up, Doc,” Jensen assured the older man, fingers still carding through soft hair to ground himself and felt the first move that told him Jared was waking up. He moved his hand down to catch the closest hand to him to squeeze it and felt it squeezed on instinct in returned. “Jared.”

Jared heard the quiet deep voice that still sounded tired and haggard as his brain began to come back awake. He groaned as he went to move only to feel his back and shoulders ache in burning pain from sleeping bent over next to… “Jensen!”

It took a few seconds for Jared to recall why he’d been sleeping bent over. Then it hit him and his eyes were snapping open as he tried to sit up all at once only to groan; feeling a warm hand give his a tighter squeeze and he looked up into clear but still tired and shadowed looking green eyed.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen murmured, lips curving in a small smile that he hoped didn’t show the sudden rush of emotion he was feeling at the sight of Jared’s open eyes then his relieved smile as he saw Jensen was awake. “Dad wanted to wake up but I wouldn’t let him. You look like crap, Jay.”

Jared’s laugh was watery as he moved a little slower until he could move to sit on the edge of the bed, fingers gripping Jensen’s hand as tight as he thought he could right then. “Blame my boyfriend. He decided to scare 20 years off my life by trying to drive when he shouldn’t have,” he glanced down to see their fingers laced and swallowed hard. “I was a moron for leaving you here. I should’ve…”

“No, this isn’t on you,” Jensen knew that was how Jared would feel. “You’re right, Mom was right, Jeremy was right. I shouldn’t have driven myself at all and I shouldn’t have tried to take a shortcut in that weather. What happened was my fault, not yours, babe. I’m sorry I worried you and Mom and Dad and Danneel. I’m so sorry I pulled you away from Christmas with your…”

“Don’t,” Jared cut in quickly, knowing what was going to be said and needing to stop it. He did miss seeing the boys but knew Gen had that covered and he’d call them but if he had to choose between being in Austin worrying himself sick over Jensen and being in Vancouver then he knew he’d make this choice again.

“You’re my family too Jen,” he said, throwing a glance back to the door while wondering how much he could risk when suddenly he felt his hand tugged, signaling Jensen wanted his attention. “I had to come here. As soon as your Dad said you were missing and…I…I thought…I thought…Jensen…”

The fears of losing Jensen, of not seeing or hearing him again, of never feeling him touch him in even a simple casual way like they did when in public much less the much more intimate ways when they were alone started to come back and Jared heard his voice break; could feel his eyes burn and hating to show this much when he wanted to be the strong one for a change.

“I know, Jay,” Jensen felt the first tear drop on his hand and realized how much deeper that nightmare had scared his friend than he’d thought. He hated to let go of Jared’s hand but with his other arm in a sling for the next day or so he needed it to work the bed control to put him in a better position to sit up. That also put him in a better position for what he wanted to do next.

It hadn’t occurred to Jared yet how long he’d slept and Jensen would rather avoid that discussion for the moment since Jared was already feeling guilty enough as it was. He watched hazel eyes grow wide, then concerned when he worked the bed to sit up more.

“Jensen, you shouldn’t be…should you be…wait a second,” Jared knew it hadn’t been dark outside when he drifted off. He also didn’t think Jensen should be this coherent or strong yet if he just slept a little bit and immediately tried to find his watch or a clock in the room to show him how long he had slept. “Jensen? How long did you let me sleep?” he demanded warily and knew it had been longer than he wanted by the small guilty little grin he got in return. “Jensen…” he started to complain only to stop when a hand touched his cheek to wipe the wetness he hadn’t realized was there away. “I…I wanted to be awake for you. You should’ve let Alan wake me up.”

“And have you hit a doctor or someone when they touched me? No, I like you inside the hospital with me instead of getting kicked out,” Jensen was sore and knew he needed to sleep but before he drifted off again he wanted something else. “Mom and Dad said how little you’ve slept so I wanted to let you sleep the edge off. I wish I could’ve gotten you in the bed with me but…”

“But that would be a little hard to explain to the staff,” Jared nodded, missing the closeness too but understanding that him staying with Jensen as it were was likely to cause some rumors to hit the social media sites that loved to assume things that were a little closer to real than most fans truly thought. “Did they say how long before I can take you home?”

Jensen knew when Jared said home he didn’t mean Austin because while Texas was home to them both, to Jared right now home was the house Jensen owned but Jared shared more times than not because in Vancouver they didn’t always have to pretend.

“Maybe tomorrow if everything stays looking good,” Jensen longed to get out of here because he didn’t like hospitals for one and he didn’t like having to watch how he touched or talked to Jared but the odds of someone snatching a photo or something and posting it on one of the social sites was too high these days even with the security lid that Jeremy had managed to clamp down on his accident. “You can go if you…huh, I forget sometimes that the puppy dog look wasn’t the only thing you gave to Sam,” he smoothed his fingers down Jared’s cheek after seeing one of his better bitch faces aimed at the start of the suggestion.

“I’m staying until I can take you home and put you in bed,” Jared declared firmly, stretching in the chair and feeling his back pop painfully. “Then I’ll crash,” he added with a yawn that made Jensen smile. “Sorry. I’ll go get coffee and be right…Jensen?”

“Kiss me first,” Jensen had been timing the nurses who came to check on him and thought he had their pattern down so he knew he had time for this. “Actually kiss me and then go stretch out on that rolling thing Dad said is a bed that he had brought in for you. You can drink coffee later. You need to sleep and I won’t sleep if I think you’re awake and brooding.”

“I don’t brood,” Jared muttered but then decided to let that go in favor of leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips only to worry he’d hurt him when he noticed the slight frown. “Are you in pain? Did that hurt? Do you need…mhmm!”

Jensen wasn’t in pain or any more than he had been but he also wasn’t happy with how cautious his boyfriend was being with just a kiss; so he took matters into his own hand so to speak when he moved his good one up to catch Jared by the back of the neck and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss that he felt Jared slowly lean into more after his surprise wore off.

“I wrecked my jeep and nearly froze my butt off so yeah, I’m in pain. That does not mean I want you to treat me like a china doll, Jay,” he murmured in between softer kisses, drawing a soft and full bottom lip in between his teeth just because Jensen knew the sound he could illicit from Jared and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Hmm, I was saving that kiss for when we were alone at home,” Jared replied, not moving back despite the risk of someone catching them; enjoying the feel of Jensen’s lips playing with his as well as the fingers stroking over his neck. “I also wasn’t sure how close to get without causing you pain or…stuff.”

“If I didn’t want my parents to roll their eyes or give Jeremy a stroke or cause Eric to flip out when he got the call that I’d outted us I’d have you a whole lot closer,” Jensen admitted but reluctantly let go so Jared could move back but noticing he didn’t go far. “I’m signing myself out of here AMA if they don’t let me go tomorrow, just so you know.”

Jared paused to consider that and how he’d rat Jensen out to his mother if he seriously planned that but for the moment he shot another look to the closed door so he could lean back in for another kiss. “Yeah, okay…Dean,” he teased and then laughed for the first time in days when he was shot a gesture that told him Jensen was feeling a little better.

It was a fight but the doctors did finally say that Jensen could go home under the strict provision that he take it easy for at least a full week and if his pain increased or he began to have any unusual problems that he was to come right back to the ER; which Jared swore would happen even as he saw his friend rolling his eyes.

Jensen was still in pain, his shoulder was still in a sling and his knee needed the brace but he refused the wheelchair once he was outside the hospital; leaning on Jared for support into the SUV that was waiting right outside the door.

“Where are Mom and Dad?” he asked as Jared helped him into the front seat that had been pushed back to give his leg room to stretch out.

“At the house getting things ready or that was what Alan told me earlier,” Jared fussed a little until a hand touched his and knew he needed to settle down. “We didn’t have much in the fridge so Donna went out to shop so I won’t have to leave you much or at all even though I got the feeling that your mother plans on staying a while.”

“Huh?” Jensen had been closing his eyes when they popped back open at the thought of his parents hanging around more than a day. “Ummm, give me your phone so I can call Josh and tell him to call Mom back home or else I won’t get any alone time with you since we both know you won’t sleep in the same room with me so long as my folks are visiting,” he was holding out his hand when he frowned more as Jared got into the rear seat behind him. “Dude? How do you plan to drive from back there?”

“He ain’t driving and if I’d have known you would’ve gotten into this much trouble driving yourself I never would’ve left the goddamn country.”

The sudden deep voice getting in the driver’s side had Jensen turning his head to blink at the big burly bald form of their bodyguard getting in behind the wheel. “When’d you get back and why?” he asked after a moment to process seeing Clif there.

“Last night and because the boss called and said you’d wrecked the Jeep and needed a driver,” Clif Kosterman replied while eyeing the actor with a critical knowing eye. “Yep, I’m not leaving either of you on your own again. It’s too dangerous.”

“I offered to drive but for some reason Jeremy vetoed that plan and said he’d already called Clif,” Jared spoke up from the back, reaching a hand up to lay it on the closest shoulder he could reach.

“Having one of his stars banged up is bad enough, Jeremy didn’t want both of you banged up for when shooting starts again,” Clif answered without saying the moment he got word of Jensen’s accident he was changing his holiday plans so he could return to Vancouver. “You get to play nursemaid once I get you two back to the house. I’m back to work keeping all the concerned fans from ganging up on you guys.”

“Does that include convincing my parents to go home?” Jensen asked hopefully and heard a soft laugh from the back seat. “Dude, I’m serious. If I’m going to be laid up then I actually want to get…”

“Hey!” Clif broke in before anything else suggestive could be said. “What I suspect you two do when I’m not around is one thing but I don’t need the damn images, Ackles!”

Jared couldn’t keep the laughter in this time as he felt Jensen reach up to squeeze his hand as their bodyguard drove them to the house.

Normally Clif would pull in the driveway but this time he pulled in the garage with a mutter about more privacy from long range camera crazies.

Jensen tried not to wince as he got out but knew Jared had seen it when he caught the small frown reflected on his normally smiling face. “I’m just tired, Jay,” he assured him, stepping into the kitchen to smell food cooking and made himself smile as his mother hurried to fuss over him while asking Jared to go see if Alan needed help in the living room.

Clif had dropped off the bag that held Jensen’s stuff as well as the things salvaged from the Jeep, thanked Donna for her invitation to stay for dinner and quickly made his escape.

“Mom,” Jensen eased himself into a seat at the kitchen table before he could be shooed upstairs to rest while peeking out to see Jared trying to straighten the tree that had suddenly appeared in the living room. “Y’know I appreciate you and Dad flying up here as well as keeping an eye on Jared but…”

“But you want to know when we’re going home?” Donna chuckled while checking on the food she had warming in the stove, turning to see her son trying to find the right words. “You’re brother said the moment you got in the door you’d be trying to shoo your father and me out.”

Jensen inwardly cringed but still tried to smooth that over while also testing out the waters to how long they planned to hang around. “I just hate that you’ll miss Christmas with Josh and Mackenzie and the family,” he was quick to say. “I’m going to be a couch potato mostly. I’d send Jay home if I thought he’d go but…”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Donna broke in, turning to carefully touch a bruise on his face with a mother’s eye. “Your Dad and I are booked on a flight home tomorrow morning since it was too late to get one this evening so you and Jared will just have to deal with us for a night.”

“Donna, you know that you and Alan are welcome to stay as long as you want,” Jared had heard her as he was stepping into the kitchen and felt the need to make the offer even as sharp green eyes were shooting to pin him with an incredulous look. “Jensen’s just cranky but he really does want his folks around.”

Alan laughed from the living room. “Our son wants time with you so no, he really doesn’t want his parents here any longer than necessary but thanks for trying to cover for his lack of manners and subtlety,” he remarked.

Jensen knew he’d lost that battle so decided to go upstairs and work on a plan to get through the night when what he wanted was so close and yet really far away right then.

He’d laid down on the bed just to prop his knee up and the next time Jensen’s eyes opened he realized he’d fallen to sleep for hours. The room was dark except for the fire burning lowly across the room which told him that Jared had been in; that and pills placed on the nightstand with a note in his friend’s handwriting.

“‘ _You missed dinner but I didn’t want to wake you so your Mom said she’d wrap a plate up if you’re hungry when you wake up. Take the pills and if you need help or anything text me. I’ll be on the couch downstairs_. Jared.’”

Groaning as he pushed himself up, Jensen gratefully swallowed the pain pills and guessed the damn doctors were right when they said he’d be feeling the effects of the injuries and hypothermia in the days to come. Deciding against a shower right then, he did change into his sleep pants and put the brace back on when he nearly fell after testing his weight without it.

Pulling a shirt on, Jensen decided to leave the sling off for the moment as he moved carefully downstairs to see the fireplace lit the tree on and the stereo playing Christmas music softly. He considered the kitchen until he caught sight of the too long body scrunched on the couch with one long arm curled under the balled up pillow and the other outstretched limply.

Jared looked to be sleeping soundly and if Jensen thought he had been he would have moved to the kitchen for coffee and maybe food but he knew the younger man too well and knew that Jared wasn’t more than half asleep.

“You know you could crash in the guest room down here since I’m guessing you gave my parents the other bedroom upstairs,” he spoke softly while sitting down on the edge of the sofa, wincing when his knee ached. “They know you live here.”

One eye opened as Jared shifted onto his back. “Yeah and I probably would’ve after I got up to check on you a couple more times,” he admitted, careful to keep his voice low. “Did you take the pills I laid out?”

“Yeah, I took them,” Jensen brushed his fingers through soft dark hair and realized Jared was shaking. “Talk to me, Jay. Tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I drifted off one time and woke up too fast,” Jared went to sit up only to be pushed back down, noticing for the first time that Jensen’s sling was off. “I thought that had to stay on for at least a few more days.”

“I thought we were always honest with one another too,” Jensen countered with a raised eyebrow, seeing the untold in that story and not understanding it. “Bad dream, babe?”

Jared bit his lip before nodding slowly. “Dreamed you were still missing and that all of this was a dream so when I woke up on the couch instead of with you it freaked me out for a little bit,” he admitted, hating to admit he was still uneasy over a nightmare. “That’s when I went upstairs. You were still sleeping so I lit the fire, laid out the pills but came back down here before I woke you up or…” he drew off with a shrug.

“You should’ve woken me up,” Jensen stood up and tugged on Jared’s hand until he followed him. “C’mon, let’s go see if I sit with you if you can fall to sleep for at least a few hours,” he urged, longing to take Jared upstairs but knowing so long as his parents were in the house that his boyfriend would balk at that idea so he’d go to Plan B: getting Jared to sleep no matter what he had to do plan.

“I can sleep on the couch but you need to keep your leg propped…Jensen…” Jared had a moment to figure out what he was being led into before his back hit the wall of the downstairs guest bedroom, the door shut and Jensen’s mouth was on his while fingers began to dive under his shirt. “Jen…your folks are…”

“Sleeping by now since they have a flight to catch in the morning,” Jensen broke in, kissing Jared like he’d wanted to for days but careful to keep his weight on his good leg while ignoring any pain in his shoulder because he wasn’t letting go of Jared now that he had him alone.

Jared’s brain was telling him to stop this right then. That Jensen was hurt and needed to be on the bed or at least sitting down. That was what one part of his brain was saying…the other part was shutting down while hit body decided to say other things.

“Hmmm….you’re hurt,” he tried to be reasonable, moaning when his bottom lip was pulled in between Jensen’s teeth and felt his t-shirt being pushed up and didn’t stop it from going over his head. “You…God, I was so scared we’d never be able to do this again,” he mumbled into the deep kisses while letting his fingers curl into the back of Jensen’s t-shirt. “I promise I’ll sleep soon, Jen. I just want to lay or sit with you for a little while. I need to be able to feel you so I’ll know you’re really here with me and not at the bottom of some hill or…dead.”

Jensen heard the break in Jared’s normally steady voice and understood those feelings all too well because he felt the same way. “Let me hold you?” he asked in a whisper, lips lightly brushing over Jared’s ear. “Jay, it doesn’t matter if Mom and Dad are here. They know I love you. They know what we probably do and if they did happen to catch us I’d just say you’d only sleep if I was with you,” he smiled the slow, sinfully wicked smile that was part Jensen and also part Dean Winchester and never failed to make Jared smile back.

“I’d offer to do more but I don’t think either of us could be that quiet,” Jared murmured, feeling Jensen lean into him more and knew he needed to get him on the bed before his leg gave out.

Jensen would’ve loved to have done more but he also didn’t think either of them could stay awake even long enough for a blowjob so as they sat down on the king-size guest bed he made sure to keep his hand on Jared to make sure he didn’t move away. “Give me a few days to rest up and for you to rest up and I’ll take you up on that offer of more,” he teased, relieved to hear Jared chuckle and felt him start to relax as he leaned over to whisper something softly that had Jared’s eyes popping open. “Sleep now…that later.”

It took a little bit longer to convince Jared it was okay to lay down to try to sleep but the second Jensen hissed in pain from his knee his overly worried boyfriend and co-star was all over that but since it meant Jared stretched out beside him after placing a pillow under Jensen’s knee he’d take the pain.

Since Jensen’s shoulder was hurt he had to watch moving it but was glad that it wasn’t on the side Jared usually laid on as the younger man slowly settled beside him. He had to gently encourage him that he wouldn’t hurt him if he laid where he normally did and finally he felt Jared rest his head against his shoulder while his hand went to the center of Jensen’s chest to be held by a tight grip.

Jared thought he’d lie down and just watch Jensen sleep since it was more important to him to be sure his friend wasn’t a dream and was really here but after about twenty minutes and when Jensen cheated and began to sing something softly he felt his eyes getting heavy.

Jensen knew the best ways to get Jared to sleep if sex wasn’t involved and wasn’t below resorting to those methods if it meant seeing his friend fall to sleep and actually feel relaxed beside him. He let his fingers move slowly over Jared’s arm while holding his other hand and soon fell to sleep himself.

By the time Jared woke up he could smell bacon cooking as well as coffee. Groaning as he realized he’d fallen to sleep, he went to move only to stop at the surprising feeling of an arm still around him. “Jensen?”

“You expecting to wake up in bed to anyone else, Padalecki?” Jensen’s voice was light, amused and also awake so Jared knew his friend had been awake for some time but had chosen to let him sleep. “Before you freak, Mom was already up and cooking when I woke up so after inhaling coffee and taking the meds I chose to stay with you until you woke up. She doesn’t mind and Dad’s packing so all is well,” he moved his sore arm slowly to reach over to tip Jared’s face up to his. “All would be better if you’d wake up fully so I could kiss you before breakfast.”

Jared’s lips curved as he met the morning kiss that never failed to thrill him. He felt the inner struggle Jensen had to keep it light given how long it had been for them but the sounds from outside the bedroom reminded him that they weren’t alone.

“What time do I have to drive your folks to the airport?” he asked once they’d taken the kiss as far as they could right then.

“Oh, yeah…about that,” Jensen coughed while watching Jared try to find a shirt to put on. “Clif’s driving them to the airport. Mom said I’m banished to the house and you’re my caretaker so that means you’re banished if I am so…that also means in less than three more hours it will just be you, me, and an empty house,” his lips curved slowly while lifting an eyebrow in a suggestion that had Jared’s fingers fumbling on a button.

“You’re killing me here, Jen,” Jared muttered and hoped for the fastest three hours in his life at the sound of them being called for breakfast.

The time actually seemed to crawl for both men but Jensen spent the time on the sofa taking calls from concerned friends and family. He spent the biggest amount of time on a Skype call home to Austin with his daughter who was more interested in playing with Tom and the dog than her father much to Danneel’s amusement.

Jared, much to Jensen’s displeasure and Clif’s growling, did make a fast run to a store but he wouldn’t say for what when he got back in time to take in Donna’s instructions to take care of both himself and her son while shaking hands with Alan and thanking them both for putting up with him.

“Jared, I feel it’s my job as a mother to care for you like I do my own kids just like I know your mother cares for Jensen so don’t you worry about that,” Donna hugged him tightly and then hugged her son. “You listen to what Jared tells you and don’t give him any lip or else I will come back here, Jensen Ross Ackles,” she warned sternly, kissing his cheek while whispering something only he could hear.

Jensen nodded. “I will, Mom,” he promised, nodding to Clif. “Thanks for coming up and for bringing him up. I’ll call on Christmas Day.”

Jared stood back while Jensen and his Dad exchanged some words and a half hug. He went to the kitchen to check on the list of things Donna had left as well as check on what she’d left cooking in the Crock Pot.

Hearing the front door close, lock, and the sound of the alarm being set made him smile. He heard the sound of the horn as Clif drove off and tried to tell himself it was not good to feel relieved to finally be alone with Jensen.

There was the same awkward moment he always felt right after they had to transition back from hands off each other while other people were around to being normal again. Hearing a noise from the second flood had Jared’s head jerking up because he hadn’t heard Jensen go upstairs.

“Jen?” he called, stepping out of the kitchen to blink at the t-shirt he found on the bottom step. “Jensen? Did you go upstairs already? Okay, forget that question,” Jared winced at how stupid it had been. “Do you need anything from down here?”

“Yeah, you,” Jensen called back with a groan of pain that had Jared bolting up the steps in a rush.

“Damn it Jensen! Did you fall getting up here?” Jared rushed up the steps and through the door to the master bedroom only to nearly fall as he stopped dead. “Oh. Oh wow,” he mumbled upon finding what he did.

Jensen had known what he wanted from the second his parents were out the door. It took some doing given his damn knee was hurting from on it more than he should’ve been that day but if his plans worked out he’d be off his legs for the next several hours.

He’d given Jared some time to adjust to it being just them while he made his way upstairs. He’d left his shirt on the steps but had to wait for the rest until he was on the bed since it required removing the brace on his knee. Now he was lying naked on their bed with his back propped against some pillows, one stuffed under his knee to keep it propped up and his one hand slowly stroking his own cock while darkening green eyes locked on Jared as he came in the door.

“I think you said something about doing more than kissing me,” he smiled slowly, holding out his other hand as if in invitation. “I think I’m ready for that…unless you planned on playing video games all day and tonight?”

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets all the explicit warnings. Yes, it starts out with Jensen getting a blowjob done but it does end up with Jensen topping.

**Making It Home for Christmas**

**Chapter Three**

The choice of being with Jensen or playing video games wasn’t even a question in Jared Padalecki’s mind as he dropped the shirt in his hand, gave the door a kick closed with his foot while pulling his shirt off all in the few steps it took him to get to the bed.

Because of Jensen’s injuries and how sore he still was they both knew the sex between them right then would be limited to hand and blow jobs and with Jared taking most of the control since there was no way for Jensen to move like he normally would’ve since his knee had to stay propped up and still for it to heal correctly.

They both knew Jared wasn’t thrilled with topping but he didn’t mind giving blowjobs and right then his brain was already overheating as he knelt on the bed, lifting his eyes up to see Jensen watching him.

“Is this okay or should we wait?” he asked in worry of his boyfriend’s broken ribs as well as other injuries the wreck had left him with. “I mean, I don’t mind waiting, Jensen. I don’t want you to do this just because you think I want it. I want what you…huh?”

“Jay? If I didn’t want this then I’d be in the kitchen trying to make out with you,” Jensen used his free hand to reach out and catch Jared’s hand to bring him closer. He could see the concern in dark eyes but also understood that Jared was always hesitant when they hadn’t been together in a few days. “What I want to do with you I can’t because my leg would never hold me that long but for right now I want this and…I don’t want you rubbing off on the bed,” he smirked at the groan that earned him since they both knew how hard that would be. “I want to take care of that myself…unless you can’t hold off then…”

“No, I can do it,” Jared wasn’t sure how but he was determined not to come in his jeans because he suspected what Jensen had in mind.

Jensen motioned him to lean closer so he could kiss him, hearing Jared groan into the deep hot kiss that claimed his mouth as well as when Jensen’s tongue slipped past open lips to explore before Jared broke away to slid back down between Jensen’s legs.

Jared recalled the first time he’d worked up the guts to blow Jensen. It hadn’t been long into their expanded relationship and he’d been certain it was probably the worst blowjob the other man had every had in his life since Jared didn’t admit until later that he hadn’t had much practice with that type of act.

Jensen had stunned him by kissing him deeply and telling him that he’d done better than Jensen himself had when attempting to suck someone off. And while Jared still couldn’t deep throat he was more confident that he could blow Jensen off successfully now.

Making certain Jensen’s knee was propped up enough and that he was comfortable where he’d slid back down to lay with his head on the pillows, Jared took the already hardening cock into his own hand to continue the stroking Jensen had been doing.

He licked his lips before leaning down to lick over the slit to gather the few pearly drops of precome that had gathered, groaning at the flavor that hit his tongue and then he wrapped his lips over the head of Jensen’s cock to begin to slowly suckle it.

“Hmmm, love it when you do this, Jay,” Jensen groaned, letting his fingers find and run through the top of Jared’s hair; short nails touching his scalp because he knew Jared enjoyed that. “We’ve got to do this more often,” he chuckled lowly at the shake of Jared’s head and knew the reason for it. “Fine, once a month?”

A soft sound was heard as Jared began sucking a little faster while his tongue slid over the sensitive nerve on the underside and his fingers began to stroke the cock that wasn’t currently in his mouth.

Jensen fought the urge to thrust up, keeping still and letting Jared work at his own pace but suspecting that this time was not going to take long; especially when he felt fingertips slipping under to find and begin to gently work his balls. “Oh my God!” he groaned, thrusting up before he realized it and felt his ribs ache but bit back the pain because he knew if Jared heard him he’d stop what he was doing.

For his part, Jared was struggling to focus on sucking on the head of Jensen’s cock as he tasted the steady stream of precome that was now hitting his tongue while his fingers stroked and fondled to help please his boyfriend. He was also fighting the urge to rub his own hardening cock on the bed as it pressed against his zipper painfully but he strained to keep his cock off the bed while working Jensen’s with mouth and tongue.

It was rare to get to be the one to pleasure Jensen like this since normally Jared bottomed and preferred that. But this time, knowing it was what he was doing that caused those sounds he currently could hear out of Jensen pleased him a lot.

Jared also knew when Jensen moved a little too much that he’d caused himself pain because he felt him tense so he decided to hasten this up by taking him deeper than he normally would and sucking deeper.

“Jared…Jay…fuck!” Jensen felt the change, fingers digging into soft thick dark hair to try to warn his friend not to go too far as he knew Jared couldn’t deep throat yet without choking but before he could do more than that he felt a Jared’s finger press up behind his balls at the same time the tip of his tongue swirled over the slit and he felt himself come with a shout.

Jensen felt his climax hit and let it wash over him while feeling Jared’s lips slip back until just the head was still held in his lips, sucking deeply to continue to milk his cock while stroking it. His eyes whited out briefly only to clear to look down with a slow smile at the look of intense focus on Jared’s face while he continued to work his cock while also keeping a hand on Jensen’s upper thigh to urge him not to move his injured leg and also fighting the obvious battle not to rub himself off.

“Hmmm, so good,” he moaned, fingers giving a slight tug to Jared’s hair to get his attention and loving the glassy look he could see in nearly all black with a ring of hazel eyes. “C’mere, Jay. Wanna kiss you now,” Jensen encouraged and chuckled at the wet pop that came when Jared pulled off and moved up to meet his lips in a deep, slow kiss that Jensen took his time in savoring; tasting himself on Jared’s lips and tongue and moaning softly at the same time as Jared did when his fully hard and trapped cock brushed Jensen’s thigh.

“Jen…” Jared broke off on a groan, body shivering at the feel of fingers working his jeans open as he tried to help get them down his legs and fighting down the urge to come at the first touch of strong fingers finding and wrapping around his cock. “Can’t…need to…damn it.”

Jensen heard the strain in Jared’s voice and could tell he was fighting his body’s need to come. Any other time he might have enjoyed teasing or drawing it out but right then he knew Jared had suffered enough. “Come, Jay,” he whispered against his lips, teeth drawing the sensitive bottom lip into his mouth while working his hand along the engorged and slick cock that was well past ready. “Come for me now, babe.”

Jared’s body had been strung out from sucking Jensen off so while he would’ve preferred to wait, loving the feel of Jensen’s hand on him, when he heard that soft command whispered in a tone that was part Jensen and part Dean he gave in and came hard and fast.

“That’s my boy,” Jensen smiled, feeling Jared’s body jerk and heard him moan a second before he felt hot come hit his hand as well as he continued to stroke Jared’s cock until he heard him whimper against into the kisses that they were sharing until Jared’s body went limp as he force of the orgasm knocked him out for a bit.

Jensen’s body felt like following that plan but instinct had him starting to move to go grab a rag to clean them both off with only to feel fingers suddenly gripping his wrist. “Jay?”

“I have it,” Jared yawned and his eyes were only open to slits but he managed to find his way to the bathroom, wet a warm cloth and find the bed again to wipe them clean of come and sweat before falling back where he was; cuddling up to Jensen’s side like he always did after they’d made love. “Need anything right now?” he asked, voice deeper than usual and more gravelly like it usually got after sucking Jensen and if he swallowed.

“I’ve got all that I need right now, Jay,” Jensen assured him with a soft smile as he watched Jared settle beside him to sleep and followed suit.

As Christmas drew closer and Jensen’s injuries healed he and Jared spent the time looking over scripts for when they began to film again. They played video games, tried to bake and only had to use the fire extinguisher once which made Clif roll his eyes when he dropped off groceries that night and asked why the hell the house smelled like something the stunt people burned one day on set and Jensen had busted out laughing while Jared sulked a bit.

The doctor was pleased with Jensen’s recovery a week later when he had to go for a follow-up and told him that he could slowly start to put more weight on his leg so long as he was careful and didn’t go trying to run marathons.

Jeremy had agreed to film around any real physical scenes for the first few days back to give Jensen time to get back to full health to which Jared had muttered that Jensen wasn’t filming anything until he wasn’t in pain anywhere.

“How often have either of us filmed even when hurt?” Jensen countered as they sat on the sofa one evening watching TV. “You shouldn’t have been filming with that shoulder but you did so I think I can handle a little pain so long as no one wants to toss Dean into a wall or knocks my legs out from under me.”

Jared kept to himself what he’d do to the first writer who decided to try to slip any of that into a script too soon but to Jensen he just grumbled that it was different when he was hurt.

“Yeah, because it’s not you worrying; it’s me and now you know how I feel when you film hurt,” Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair as he laid with his head in his lap. “I’m feeling fine, Jared. And by the time we start to film again I’ll be 100% better.”

Because Jensen was doing so good Jared asked if he wanted him to try to make plane reservations back to Austin but after some thinking about it Jensen declined. “We’d fly down, have a day or so at the most with the kids before the girls are supposed to take them to their families and we’d both rather be here if it’s just us so…no, this is home and this is where I want to be,” Jensen paused to frown. “Unless you want to go back to Austin?”

“No, I’ve talked to Gen about it and she basically said what you did. I just thought you might want to,” Jared was rearranging a wrapped box he’d found under the tree that hadn’t been there the night before when he felt Jensen come up behind him. “Jen?”

Jensen’s finger touched his lips as he knelt down beside him on the floor with only a slight wince from his knee. “This isn’t the Christmas I planned for us,” he began slowly, catching Jared’s frown and knowing that he was still thinking back to the accident and how close it had been. “If I could I’d change it so you wouldn’t still have those shadows in your eyes or wake up looking for me in the morning as if you’re afraid I wasn’t going to be here but I swear I’m okay, Jared. I’m okay, I’m with you, and I won’t scare you or our families like this again.”

The other morning Jensen had gotten up early because he wanted to see what had survived the crash. He knew Clif had put the stuff from the Jeep in the closet in the hall so he’d left Jared to sleep since he’d been up late playing Madden Online with his friend Chad and hadn’t stumbled to bed until nearly three in the morning. Jensen had thought he’d sleep longer but he’d only been going through the stuff about an hour before he heard Jared’s voice shouting for him in a clear panic and the older actor had immediately realized his mistake.

Jared had woken up alone, with the other side of the bed cold and had instantly freaked out that Jensen wasn’t there. By the time he’d gotten to the steps, Jared had been halfway down them and then he was into Jensen’s arms to hold on tightly. He hadn’t been willing to be more than three steps away the rest of the day or into the next. And when they went to bed Jared fought his eyes to stay awake until finally Jensen got him to go to sleep and made sure to stay in bed until his nervous and worried friend woke up.

Since seeing the doctor earlier in the week, Jensen had been working his knee and shoulder to see how much either would take before they hurt. His knee was still weak and ached if he moved it without the brace too much but he was pleased that he could walk without limping and it would bend and still hold him.

As he knelt to join Jared by the tree he felt it pinch but ignored it in favor of doing what he had been planning to do since getting out of the hospital and realizing that he had made it home for Christmas in some fashion even if it hadn’t been the way he’d originally planned.

Originally he’d made plans with his wife as well as Gen to be able to spend Christmas Eve alone with Jared at one of their homes as their kids had a sleep over at the over to save Santa time then when the girls went to spend the holidays with their families it would’ve just been them until they needed to come back home to Vancouver.

Now as Jensen had decided that traveling back to Texas made no sense and his doctor agreed that flying might not be good on his still minor concussion he chose to do what he’d planned in this home since for both of them in so many ways Vancouver was and always would be home to them. He also hoped it would help to fully reassure Jared that he was fine and wouldn’t vanish.

“I know it’s stupid to be afraid now that you’re here and getting better but…I still remember the fear of learning that you were missing,” Jared murmured, looking down as the box in his hands was taken to be set aside and then warm hands were framing his face while soft lips began placing light kisses over it. “Jensen? Ummm, I know it’s stupid to ask but…what’re we doing?”

“Well, right now I’m kissing you until you start to relax,” Jensen replied with a slow gentle smile, peppering more kisses over Jared’s forehead, his eyes, down his jaw, along his cheeks until he got back to his mouth where he placed butterfly kisses until slowly he felt Jared relaxing and returning the kisses. “Now, I’m going to light the fire in the fireplace and then I’m going to make love to you in front of it and our tree before taking you up to bed and probably making love to you all Christmas morning until one of our wives calls to Skype Christmas Day Disaster or your and my brothers trying to put toys together while your boys and my daughter play in boxes.”

Jared’s eyes went wide, the mystery present forgotten for the moment as he watched Jensen move to the fireplace to lit it and then turn back to meet his gaze a moment before pulling his t-shirt over his head to smile as he motioned to Jared’s multiple layers.

“Those have got to go, Jay,” he murmured, careful as he knelt back down and felt Jared’s hands go to his waist as if worried he’d fall. “I’m fine, babe. I’m still sore and yeah, I might not be back to full strength or ready to film 18 hours or more in a day but I am able to make you smile at me fully for the first time since I woke up in that hospital.”

“I have smiled at you,” Jared argued but then began to realize he knew what Jensen meant and supposed he really hadn’t given that one true smile in all his worry over Jensen’s health and making sure he followed all the instructions given to them to make sure he did heal correctly. “You scared me, Jensen,” he whispered.

“I know I did. I scared myself this time,” Jensen recalled the message he’d left on his phone; the one he made sure the first moment he got his hand on his phone that it was erased in case Jared ever found it one day. “But I am fine and I am going to be fine,” he promised while slowly unbuttoning the flannel shirt Jared wore over a t-shirt. “I promise that I will not drive myself anywhere in bad weather and I will not take shortcuts with a stupid GPS system that clearly isn’t any more informed than I am,” he kissed over Jared’s jaw, placing one for each button he removed until finally the flannel was being tossed with a frustrated mutter about too many buttons. “Please tell me these jeans aren’t button fly or I might strangle you with this t-shirt.”

The true and total frustration in Jensen’s voice made the first real sign of a dimple come out on Jared’s face in weeks as he ran his tongue over his teeth. “No but if you give me a second I can go throw on a pair and…” he broke off in a laugh as his back hit the soft plush rug that laid in front of the fireplace with Jensen straddling his legs to start to work on the non-button fly jeans.

“I am throwing out every pair of those you own before January comes, Jared,” Jensen warned but loved the laugh he heard, running his hands up Jared’s chest before going back to the jeans until he got them open to begin to peel them down long legs with a growl when Jared went to move to help him. “In fact, I’m putting it on my list of things to do…hunt down the creator of those damn things and hurt him.”

“Think he’s a demon or something?” Jared chuckled, shaking his hair out of his eyes to watch Jensen consider that carefully.

“Button fly jeans are like a possessed monster so…yeah, maybe,” Jensen nodded seriously but then slowly let his lips curve as he took in the long toned body that lay in front of him. “I’ll distract myself though and forget how much I hate them until the next time you wear a pair.”

Jared started to say something but then his eyes moved to how Jensen’s knee was bent and he frowned. “Jensen, can you…mmhm,” he was stopped by a heated kiss claiming his mouth, cutting off his question and making him even forget about it when a tongue slipped between his lips to play and tangle with his.

“Let me show you how fine I am?” Jensen was determined to do this; he would give Jared a reason to shoot him those dimples.

Nodding slowly, Jared met the next kiss as Jensen bent down more so their chests touched as his denim clad knee slipped between Jared’s legs as they began to slowly kiss and touch until finally Jared was gasping. “If I swear to burn all those jeans will you please do more than drive me nuts?” he asked while trying not to laugh or squirm as Jensen’s placed a line of hot kisses down the center of his chest to pause at his belly button. “Jensen!”

“Maybe,” Jensen smiled, looking up to see lust filled eyes watching him. “Gonna give me that smile I fell in love with, Jay?” he asked while teasing his fingertips down Jared’s sides since he knew he was extremely sensitive there.

Jared was laughing fully as he tried to catch the hands that were tickling him only to remember that Jensen might be leanly built but he had strength that he didn’t think a lot of people would think he would so he found his hands pinned above his head; fingers meshing with Jensen’s and then he did smile with his dimples winking. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Jensen saw that smile and felt so much better. He kissed Jared again slowly, deepening it and then moved back with a wink. “Roll over for me?”

“God, yeah,” Jared groaned, rolling to his stomach but wasn’t surprised when pillows were pushed under his stomach and his cock lost any contact with the rug and floor.

Jensen chuckled at the low mutter he heard but promised to make it worth the wait as he reached for the bottle he’d stashed in the tree; laughing at the look Jared gave him. “What? I knew it’d just be us and no one else should be messing in the tree so I stuck the lube there.”

“I will never be able to smell pine spray or go into the woods to film without thinking about you putting our bottle of lube in the Christmas tree, Jen,” he replied, then shivered as the cold feeling of lube being squirted over the crease of his ass was felt and he relaxed at the first feel of a gentle fingertip rubbing along the rim of his hole before Jensen’s finger slipped in to begin to stretch him open.

Jared had to work on having patience during this. He knew from years of being with Jensen that no matter how much he’d plead for speed that Jensen never hurried this process because his boyfriend had always been careful with the prep stage and then the aftercare of Jared. He loved that about him but sometimes it drove him crazy, like right then.

“Jensen, please…” he groaned as a second finger finally joined the first and the slight burn reminded Jared of how long it had been since they’d made love but quickly it was replaced with the pleasure of feeling Jensen’s skilled fingers slipping up further inside him to being to scissor him open when suddenly something hit the spot inside of Jared that had lights flashing in front of his eyes. “ _Jensen_!”

“Just wanted to be sure you hadn’t fallen to sleep on me,” Jensen’s voice was deep, husky as he worked to control his body’s need to shed his jeans and boxer briefs and give Jared what they both wanted by this point but held back until he was sure Jared was stretched enough to take him. “I guess you haven’t?” he teased while leaning up to kiss the back of Jared’s neck and letting his teeth tease the skin there.

“I will go buy button fly jeans and all my shirts will have buttons if you don’t quit playing and actually fuck me, Jensen,” Jared muttered, body on edge from the strain he’d been under and from the slow torturous stretching his boyfriend was doing; gasping as Jensen let his fingers once again find his prostate.

“Bossy and impatient,” Jensen chuckled, breath hot on Jared’s ear as he pulled the sensitive earlobe in between his teeth to nip it lightly just to hear the moan it got him. “Missed you, Jay. Missed this…missed making love with you,” he kissed his neck before easing back to finally skim out of his jeans and briefs, ignoring the soft ‘finally’ he heard muttered from below him as he gave a playful slap to Jared’s ass. “And mouthy, I forgot to add how mouthy you can be.”

“You love that about me,” Jared shot back, feeling more lube being used and knew without looking that Jensen would also be slicking his own cock up to ensure a smooth entrance. He moaned softly at the kiss that was laid on his neck.

“I love you period,” Jensen said as he leaned over to find and kiss Jared’s lips softly. “Always, Jay,” he whispered into the kiss and then moved back to place the head of cock against the stretched hole, giving a gentle roll of his hips and wasn’t sure which of them moaned more.

The moment Jared felt Jensen’s cock begin to stretch him wider he was on fire; body burning with need and his already hard and ready cock now giving a steady stream of precome as he began to lose himself in the feeling of Jensen behind him.

Any other time Jensen would have tried to draw the moment out, to make it last but he knew the moment Jared’s inner muscles closed over his cock and his boyfriend’s body began giving little helpless thrusts back to try to get him inside him more that slow and patient wasn’t happening this time so he put that on the list for later and focused on giving Jared what he needed right then.

“Shhh, I’ve got this. I promise to make it good,” he murmured, rubbing a hand along a shaking hip to urge his impatient co-star to calm down. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“Just wanna feel you,” Jared groaned, muscles in his arms straining as he held himself up more when he felt an arm wrap around his chest just as he felt Jensen’s hips give another solid roll and felt his cock hit his prostate and it was all the younger man could do not to come right then.

Lights imploded in front of his eyes as Jensen found a pattern to move in that allowed him to hit Jared’s hot spot with each thrust of his hips, cock hitting it solidly each time and soon Jared’s hips were moving back to counter each forward roll.

The sound of the fire crackling and music in the background was lost on both men as they focused on one another. Jensen could feel his balls tightening which told him he was close to coming but he also knew by instinct how close Jared was as well so he tightened his arm to pull Jared back against him; an act that also assured that his cock was pressed against the now sensitive prostate as Jared’s words blended in begging to come and something that the other man was fairly certain was Latin.

“Wanna come, babe?” he asked in a voice deeper than usual as he fought the urge to climax just from the feel of Jared’s body against him. Jensen knew by the barely there reply that Jared was lost in the feelings so with a smile he moved his other hand around until his fingers wrapped around Jared’s cock to stroke it firmly from base to tip and the moment he felt tight hot inner muscles contract and clamp around his cock he knew what to expect.

Jared’s body was tight with need. His cock was hard and dripping even before strong fingers wrapped around it. He wanted to come but he still held back with an inner strength that not even Jared knew where he got until he heard Jensen’s voice in his ear.

“Come, Jay,” Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck as he said this, feeling the shudder that hit Jared a second before he came; hot come hitting Jensen’s hand as well as Jared’s stomach as Jensen continued to work his cock to help milk his boyfriend’s orgasm as much as possible while feeling his own body reach the edge and finally let himself come as well.

It never failed to make Jared’s orgasm all that more intense when he could feel Jensen coming in his ass, bodies moving in near perfect sync after years of learning about one another. Words were forgotten except for softly whispered ones that were private between them, soft moans and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh until as it usually happened Jared’s brain crashed first and he felt himself drift with Jensen’s voice in his ear.

“I’ve got you,” Jensen saw a flash of white a second before he had to adjust his grip, quick to shift when he suddenly realized his knee was still too weak to handle his weight and Jared’s but before he could over balance it seemed like his friend sensed the change and even half asleep and sexed out Jared was with it enough to know to try to take some of the pressure off of him.

Carefully lowering them both to the rug, Jensen’s hips still moved as he worked through his own climax while his fingers continued to stroke over Jared’s cock until he heard a soft sound that told him it was now overly sensitive to touch so he stopped but before he could move his hand or wipe it clean he felt Jared’s hand move sleepily to grab onto it, holding it tightly while his sexed out body cooled.

Jensen slowly felt his own cock softening but stayed still with Jared held back against him for a long moment, lips gently soothing over broad shoulders while the fingers of his other hand began to gently card back through sweat soaked hair; slowly hearing a soft voice murmur sleepily and making him smile.

“Yeah, you can sleep in front of the tree for a while but let me go grab some sweats or something to sleep in,” he chuckled as he eased out slowly and quickly reassured Jared when he heard him complain about the loss of contact. “I’m just going to be gone a second, dude.”

It would be a long time before Jared would be fully at ease without knowing where Jensen was or being able to touch him but by the time Jensen returned from slipping into a pair of sleep pants and grabbing clothes for Jared to wear his sexed out brain had mostly woken up even as he blinked.

“Hmm, okay?” he asked as he helped pull the soft material of his sweats up his legs but declined the shirt for the moment as Jensen lowered himself back down to the rug beside him and he caught the barest of winces. “Your knee hurting?”

“A little but I expected that,” Jensen admitted, stretching out beside Jared after he’d grabbed a couple pillows off the sofa. “I’ll take a little pain just to see that smile on your face and to feel you relaxed in my arms,” he brushed his fingers over Jared’s face as their lips met in a slow soft kiss. The kind of kiss that they both enjoyed as Jared moved until he could curl in Jensen’s arms just as the clock on the mantle chimed.

“Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

Jensen glanced back at the clock and then the tree before looking down to watch Jared settle against him, content with sleeping where they were for the moment. Watching his friend’s relaxed and peaceful face as slowly Jared was able to let go of the fear he’d been plagued with since learning of the accident Jensen considered the night he’d crashed and his own fear that he wouldn’t make it home again.

Wrapping his arms around Jared tightly, Jensen kissed the top of his head lightly to smile. “Merry Christmas, Jared,” he returned softly, glad that he’d made it home for Christmas and just had to make sure they were both awake and dressed before that Skype call came through since there were things Jensen did not look forward to explaining to Jared’s mother or their too nosy brothers.

**The End**


End file.
